Reunion
by Jadelyn Tate
Summary: Interlude to Birthright: Tommy gets dragged to the AGHS 50th reunion. COMPLETE


**Author:** Jadelyn Tate

**Story:** Reunion

**Pairings:**Tommy/Kat Manx, Jason/Kim, Billy/Kat, Adam/Hayley, Zack/Tanya, Rocky/Aisha, Sky/OC (Aimee)

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Summery:** Interlude to Birthright: Tommy gets dragged to the AGHS 50th reunion.

**A/N:**This is an interlude of sorts in the story Birthright, set in the Heritage Series. If you haven't read them, then you're going to get very confused.

* * *

"TOMMY OLIVER!!!"

Sitting at his desk, the Commander of Earth's SPD jumped in his seat. The yell had come from the open doorway where a very familiar brunette stood standing, a sheaf of papers in her grip. He eyed her warily as she stalked up to his desk.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she demanded. He blinked, just looking at her.

"Doing paperwork for SPD?" he threw out, not knowing what had gotten the woman in such a state. She growled and threw a paper at him. Grabbing it, he looked down and saw it was a list of names. There, highlighted, was his, with "Unable to attend" by it. Realizing what this had to be, he sighed and looked up.

"I don't have time to attend the reunion, Kim. I have work," he told her. Kimberly Hart-Scott huffed.

"You are going to the reunion, Thomas Oliver, even if I have to gag you and throw you in my trunk!" she told him. He made a face.

"Kim…" he trailed off at the scathing look she was directing his way.

"Everyone else is coming. Everyone still alive, in our class, is coming, because they know what you apparently don't get," she informed him. Tommy frowned.

"What do I not know?" he asked wearily. She stared at him.

"The next reunion is in ten years. We're 68 years old, Tommy. In ten years, most of our class will probably be gone. This is the last chance we have to have nearly all the AGH class of '97 together. You HAVE to come." She told him quietly. Tommy looked down at his paper, uncomfortable. He hated being reminded how little time they all still had together.

"She's got a point, bro," Jason said from the doorway. Tommy looked at him.

"Not you too!" he exclaimed, irritated. Jason smirked, moving to stand beside his wife.

"One thing I've learned from nearly fifty years of marriage is not to argue with Kim, especially when I know she's right," he joked. Tommy snorted as Kim shot the former red ranger a grin. The two turned back to Tommy.

"Bro, you haven't been to a single reunion. This might be your last chance," Jason told him quietly. Tommy sighed.

"Alright, I'll go," he grudgingly agreed. Kim squealed. Tommy and Jason chuckled as she beamed.

"You're not going to regret it Tommy, I promise!" Kim exclaimed, thrusting a sheaf of papers at him. He accepted them with a grimace.

"Do I want to know?" he asked Jason who snickered.

"If you had been to a reunion, your paperwork to attend this one wouldn't be so big," Kim scolded him. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll do this and send it over to you tonight," he told them. Kim smiled, leaning over the desk to hug him.

"Thank you Tommy," she whispered as he hugged her back. Smiling slightly, he pulled away.

"You're welcome," he told her. The three chatted for a time before Jason remembered that they had to be home to pick up Chloe from school since she was staying with them for the weekend. When they were gone, Tommy looked down at the paperwork and sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

"Tommy!" 

The squeal caught him off guard and he staggered as a small blur dove into his arms. Looking down, he recognized the black and grey haired woman clinging to him.

"It hasn't been that long 'Sha," he commented as she pulled back to grin up at him. Despite the wrinkles and the grey in her hair, he still thought she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met.

"Don't you go telling me it hasn't been that long! It's been nearly two months, Tommy Oliver!" she scolded as her husband came over, dressed in black dress pants, a white button-down and a red and blue stripped tie. Tommy grabbed him into a hug.

Aisha had returned to Angel Grove a year after Tommy had left; it hadn't taken long for the two former rangers to reconnect, and within a year of her return, Tommy had received a wedding invite. Helping the animals in Africa had proved to Aisha that she had a gift with animals and she went to college and got a degree in veterinary medicine. She now owned a private animal hospital that catered to everyone—not just the wealthy as so many private hospitals did. Like his wife, Rocky had yet to lose his love of life. Nor, it seemed, his love of martial arts. Even at 68, he was fit, his face filled with laugh lines, and his hair with dark streaks of grey. "How are you Rocky?"

That simple question was all the former blue and red ranger needed as he launched into a description of what he'd been up to the past few years. As Tommy listened, he discovered that Rocky hadn't changed. After high school, he'd joined the Angel Grove fire department after trying to start his own dojo. When he'd been nearly killed during a rescue, he'd quit and joined Adam's offer to teach at the dojo he owned. With the two teaching, the school had skyrocketed; several of his and Adam's students had recently placed at an inter-planetary martial arts tournament, with Rocky's oldest grandson having taken home first place. Speaking of Adam…

"Hey bro," Tommy greeted the former green and black ranger when he came up with Hayley on his arm. As the four began chatting, he took the time to inspect his friends.

Besides Jason and Kim, he saw Adam and Hayley the most of his old friends. Adam and Hayley lived in Angel Grove full time while Hayley often traveled for meetings with the various Cyber Café's in Southern California; every time she came to Reefside, they made a habit of having lunch. After Kira had gotten big, the Cyber Café in Reefside had tripled in size; Kira had made no secret of the fact she not only got her start at the café, but that she still frequented it. This had led to the beginning of a chain of café's that started up in LA and spread out so that every ranger city, plus several state capitals, now had one. This coupled with Adam's success as a dojo co-owner with Rocky had made them wealthy enough to send all three of their kids to top of the line universities.

"How's Jae?" he asked Hayley who smiled.

"She got a job at Stanford teaching history. She's thrilled," she told him. Tommy smiled; pleased his goddaughter was doing so well.

"So Kimberly wasn't lying, she really did convince you to come," a familiar Australian voice drawled behind him. Turning, he smiled at his former lover.

"'Convince' is putting it loosely," he replied, bending down to hug her. Katherine laughed as Billy chuckled from where he was standing behind her.

"Hey bro," he greeted him once Kat let him go. The two hugged briefly before Kat wound her arms through Billy's again. The two smiled and began chatting with the others, giving Tommy the chance to look over his old teammates.

Billy had returned to Earth a few years after Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam had given up the Turbo powers. He had immediately put his brains to use and had started up Lone Wolf Technology. The technology corporation had quickly caught up with the other tech corps before leaving them all in the dust. It was during a business meeting in London that he had run into Katherine, who was working as a dancer. The two had kept in full contact from that point on and a year after Kat had returned to the states, they'd married.

For his wedding gift to the former pink, Billy had bought and outfitted a dance studio in Angel Grove for the blonde. Within months of its opening, two other dance schools had closed and Katherine was becoming the most sought after dance instructor in southern California. Kat still owned the studio, named Pink Crane Dance, though he knew through Kim that the blonde was slowly giving most of her classes to her daughter Laura who would inherit the place when she retired. Billy also was slowly giving more responsibilities to his son David, who would become CEO of Lone Wolf in a few years when Billy officially retired.

A sudden commotion at the door caught Tommy's attention and he turned to see two familiar forms making their way to the former rangers. He grinned as Zack finally stopped in front of them and did a little twirl. The group chuckled as they greeted the original black ranger and his wife Tanya.

"Hey Zack," Tommy greeted him, the two hugging quickly. After the Peace Conference, Zack had moved to New York where he began working on Broadway. After getting the part of Colin in the musical Rent, his career had taken off. Still, it wasn't until Tanya had sought him out to choreograph her tour that he's started getting recognized when he went out. By the time he was twenty-five, Zack had become one of the most sought after choreographers in the world and was married to one of the most famous R&B singers in the world—Tanya.

Tanya had worked at the Angel Grove radio station for two years before an agent had met her at a karaoke club. He'd signed her onto his label. Her first album had done fairly well—not super, but well enough that she'd been noticed by a bigwig at Hollywood Records. Her second album hit number one within a week of its release and her tour had sold out in hours. Out of every member of the graduating class, she and Zack had become the most famous.

"Anyone know where Jason and Kim are?" Adam asked as Tommy returned to the present. He smiled.

"Last I saw them, Kim was running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to do everything at once, as usual; and Jason was following her, trying to convince her to not hyperventilate, as usual," he replied, causing the others to laugh.

After the Maligore fiasco, Jason had followed Kim back to Florida to recuperate. While there, Jason had come to the not-so-startling conclusion that he loved Kimberly in more than a platonic way. Tommy still chuckled when he recalled the somewhat desperate and terrified phone call he'd received when Jason had made the realization.

Despite the pain the letter had caused, he had made great efforts to remain friends with Kimberly. They had, ironically enough, become closer as friends than they ever had when they were dating. Tommy had told Jason to go for it and the next week got a phone call from Kim thanking him for hitting some sense into his best friend.

A short time later they had returned to Angel Grove, the only home they ever really had. Kim had taken Billy's offer of helping to finance a gym and opened the Dancing Crane Gymnastics Studio. Within a year, she was able to pay Billy back his loan and she and Kat had begun a close working relationship—Kim sent her girls to Kat to take ballet and Kat sent her girls to Kim to get lessons in basic gymnastics. Like Kat, Kim was slowly giving all her work to her daughter Rachel who had swept the 2016, 2020, and 2024 Olympics in gymnastics.

For his part, Jason had gone to school and had become an architect. He still worked out obsessively but his work as an architect paid a LOT better. It was Jason who had designed B Squad Acres, the small group of houses Aimee, JD, Boom, and the former B Squad lived in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please have you all take a seat? We're about to get started," Kim's voice called through the loudspeaker. Tommy glanced at the make-shift stage and smiled. Dressed in a black skirt and pink blouse, her grey streaked hair in a loose bun, she was still as beautiful as ever. Next to her, dressed in a black suit and red and gold tie, Jason was as handsome as his wife was beautiful. Looking around at his friends as they staked claim at the largest table, he was amused to notice they were all wearing their ranger colors.

"Welcome!" Kim said, beaming around the room. Copying her, Tommy scanned the room until he came to rest on a forlorn looking Skull. He inwardly sighed. Bulk had died a year before after suffering a massive heart attack—from what he'd heard, Skull still hadn't gotten over it.

"…and, my greatest treat, Tommy Oliver finally got wrangled into coming!" Kim smirked, causing the room to burst into laughter. Tommy winced.

"Tommy, get your butt off that chair and say hi to everyone who's missed you these past four reunions," she ordered. Grimacing, he stood and waved at everyone as they all applauded and several people called out greetings. He sat back down to the rest of the table holding back laughs.

"I'm gonna kill her," he mumbled. Next to him, Aisha patted his shoulder.

"She hated not having us all here for the reunions," she informed him softly. "She'll never admit it, but Trini's death turned her paranoid. She thinks we're all gonna drop dead without warning."

"I know," he sighed sadly. The original yellow ranger's death had hit them all hard, but it had hit Kim, Jason, Zack, and Billy the hardest. Kim had given a month's worth of classes to another trainer, Jason had stopped working for three weeks, Zack had canceled his plans to work on Rihanna's music video, and Billy had not gone into the office for a month. The four had clustered together in Angel Grove for the month, not willing to leave for fear they wouldn't see each other again. Finally, Kat had forced Billy back to work, Tanya had gotten Zack back with her in New York, and Jason and Kim had been threatened by himself to get back to work.

"…so, the plaques!" Kim grinned brightly at the assembled guests as Jason and another young man carried a table over to her. Tommy frowned, glancing around as everyone clapped.

"What plaques?" he hissed at Adam, who was sitting on his other side. Adam smiled at him.

"Kim and the reunion committee make plaques for everyone at each reunion. Rocky and I have gotten Best Businessman the last four years," he told him lightly. Tommy blinked, looking up as Kim announced Angela Wilkins had been named Best Teacher.

As he watched, each of his friends went got up to accept plaques; Adam and Rocky each added a fifth Best Businessman plaque to their collection. Aisha had gotten Best Animal Lover, Billy got Best Technology Creator, while Kat and Zack both got Best Dancer. Tanya added Best Singer to her many awards, Kim was given Best Gymnast (given to her by Jason), and Jason had gotten Best Architect. As Tommy listened, he figured out the plaques were a nice way of letting everyone know what everyone was doing. Finally, everyone had been given plaques except him.

Looking at Kim and Jason, Tommy felt something build in his stomach. His best friend was grinning brightly and glancing at him ever so often while Kim was bouncing. Glancing at the table on the stage only enhanced his suspicions—Adam had said everyone got plaques and the table was empty which meant only one thing.

They were up to something.

"Finally, our last plaque of the night. I can't, unfortunately give this plaque out myself. The reunion committee agreed unanimously once his papers came in; in fact, we agreed his plaque title before he even agreed to come. Tommy Oliver, get your butt up here," Kim called, smiling brightly. Knowing it was useless to argue Tommy got up and gingerly made his way to the stage. Standing next to Kim, he looked out and smiled at everyone.

"Feast your eyes on Tommy Oliver. As all of you now know, he was one of the first six rangers of earth," the voice came from no where, causing Tommy to start and looking around widely. The voice was his daughter Aimee.

"Despite his not so heroic beginnings, Tommy Oliver became the greatest earth ranger ever, despite his frequent denial of the title," a different voice spoke and Tommy recognized it as his son JD.

"During his high school years, he was one of the most sought after guy in school, though I haven't the foggiest why," Zoe continued. Tommy rolled his eyes as many people in the audience chuckled.

"Kind, patient, exceptionally forgetful, and strong of body, heart, and mind, he was friend to anyone who wanted to be his friend," Caleb added.

"He lead the Earth Rangers against Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, the Machine Empire, and Divatox and they came out the winner every time," Dylan put in.

"When he graduated from Angel Grove, he did so with the fifth highest GPA. His presence at the actual ceremony was sorely missed," Camryn said.

"After high school, he went to college where he studied his butt off and gained a PhD in Paleontology," Tommy blinked at the sound of Sky's voice.

"While working on his PhD, he started a project that, in true Tommy Oliver fashion, came back to bite him in his ass," Jorge Bradley's voice was dry as he added his two cents about his father-in-law.

"It also led to him adding a fourth color to his ranger belt—the color black," Cailey Thorn-Oliver added.

"I still say you stole it!" Zack called, only to get promptly hushed by Tanya.

"After the defeat of Mesogog, Tommy continued working as a teacher and met his first wife, Abigail Roberts," Theresa Hartford-Oliver giggled.

"With Abigail, he had six amazing children, Aimee, Jason David, Zoe, Caleb, Dylan, and my beautiful wife, Camryn," Cade Scott announced. Tommy smiled slightly when he heard Cam giggle.

"His children have followed his footsteps and have done some amazing things," Abigail's voice was soft as she spoke and Tommy couldn't help but stare at amazement at the speaker the voices were coming from. Last time he saw his ex-wife it was at Camryn and Cade's wedding; they didn't talk often.

"Aimee and JD both became rangers and were part of the team that defeated Emporer Gruumm," Tommy blinked at his name-sakes voice.

"Zoe is a successful interior designer," JD's son Zach added.

"Caleb is a sought after carpenter," Zoe and Jorge's son Jeremy informed the audience.

"Dylan followed in his father's footsteps and is a paleontologist," Caleb and Cailey's son Matthew put in.

"And Camryn is a high school math teacher," Dylan and Theresa's son Ryan said.

"His grandchildren are also showing signs of the Oliver greatness," Chris Scott, Camryn and Cade's son sounded smug.

"At this time, Piper and Troy Tate, his granddaughter and grandson by Aimee, are currently leading SPD's highest ranking squad in the fight against Apate. Thomas, Aimee's son, and Zippy, JD's daughter, are on the Terran SPD B Squad as blue and pink rangers and Paige, Aimee's second daughter, is a cadet at the Kerovian SPD academy," Luke Tate's voice was proud as he spoke of his siblings and cousins status.

"His grandson Zach is a student at Stanford, while the rest of his grandkids, Luke, Leila, Jeremy, Lindsay, Brittany, Matthew, Marc, Ryan, Jessica, Chris, Cynthia, Calen, and Chloe are all on the honor rolls at their respective schools," Zippy's voice was happy as she added her two cents.

"As for his work, Tommy is now the Commander of the Terran SPD, in charge of overseeing the planetary defenses as well as every SPD office in the world. All total, he's in charge of over six thousand personnel throughout Earth," Tommy blinked, startled, at his wife's voice; Kat had begged off to work on an emergency repair of Ian's Morpher.

"And so, it is with great pride and satisfaction, that we help honor the man who has done so much and asked for so little," Piper's voice came from the side and he turned to find a communications screen with Piper and Troy beaming at him.

"To one of Earth's greatest defenders, we give this plaque," Troy added, glancing behind Tommy. The SPD commander turned and froze. The curtain covering what he assumed was an empty stage had lifted to reveal his entire family. Standing at the front, holding a large plaque and a microphone, was Aimee and JD. Smiling brightly at him, they stepped forward, the others following.

"Dr. Commander Tommy Oliver, Most Successful of the Class of 1997," Aimee finished, handing the plaque to him. Taking it with numb hands, he blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling. Next to Aimee, JD grinned.

"Congratulations Dad."


End file.
